Vela
Vela is one of the characters from Pop'n Music éclale and is a crossover character from SOUND VOLTEX. Personality 彼の音楽はGravitational Radarの探知の届かぬ宇宙に輝かしく響き渡り、旅人を迷わせる。 His music picked up by the Gravitational Radar echoed brilliantly all over the universe to mislead travelers. A blind, cynical space pianist who lives at the world's boundaries and misleads travelers with his songs. He is described to be a distrusted criminal who targets do-gooders. Vela's arch-nemesis and brighter counterpart is Nova who frequently appears in his animations. Character Information Hello everyone, we thought you would like this, it's Vela, who was invited from the sky's limits. The countless requests we received from everyone had immediately ran a VOLTEX direction. They had a crude-looking impression, saying "this person please" without giving me the name, They told me to wrap the gift in a lovely setting. I pictured a world of kindness. Thanks to everyone at VOLTEX! When the delivery unfolded in Pop'n, Nova in the Southern Cross rivaled the amazing deathblow pose, possibly thinking "coming of the False Cross song" and heard it approach from the direction of sound, and wondering "a port?" about the new song! It's amazing! This time we're using "praying for application" → "voting" because it made an unusual sense of urgency, receiving potential, and individual fantasies caused by the jacket hoping to be fulfilled in Pop'n, and could all be crammed into a single notification. In terms of animation, once you've selected Vela on the selection screen, and made the chosen song "Southern Cross," doing the confronting character animation has become a recommended course in that case. Additionally, when you've received Stage Failed, Nova passes straightly on the scene, with a kind glance as he passes by! It's essential for advanced users around here. There is an urgent conversation among the star manufacturers that you mustn't miss, to be specific, everyone who has voted, don't forget you guys because it is required confirmation〜 ちっひ Appearance Vela has long lavender hair tied in a ponytail, black gloves, a dark purple short-sleeved coat with a tasseled cutaway, white tuxedo shirt with a waistcloth tied together with rank cords, a crinoline-esque garment, dark purple pants and shoes, and a blindfold. NET Self Etymology Vela's name is derived from the Vela constellation, which is part of a group called the False Cross, which is the title of the SOUND VOLTEX song Vela originates from. Other Character Comments SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS 「知ったことじゃあないね。騙されたお前さまが悪いのさ」 コンソール＝ネメシスの南方、世界の境界に程近い、空の果てに棲むピアニスト。 彼の音楽はGravitational Radarの探知の届かぬ宇宙に輝かしく響き渡り、旅人を迷わせる。 悪びれない皮肉屋。 某高名なスペース音楽家とよく似た雰囲気を纏っている。 自身が地上の住人達から偽者呼ばわりされていることを意に介していないように振る舞うが、 内心本物と呼ばれる者に対してひどく執着している。 盲目とのことだが、耳はかなり良く、誰かが彼の棲み家の近くに迷い込むと見物しに来る。 機嫌が良い時は帰り道を教えてくれる…かもしれない。 "I don't care. The tricked ones are to blame." Console = A pianist and nemesis of the South living at the end of the sky, not far from the world's boundaries. His music picked up by the Gravitational Radar echoed brilliantly all over the universe to mislead travelers. Unapologetic cynic. He's attached to a certain similar prestigious space musician. He's an above-ground resident denounced as a liar that didn't care about behaving properly, And he is deeply fixated against people with genuine motivations. Although he's blind, his ears are pretty good, and anyone sightseeing will escape from the vicinity of his home. He'd be willing to give you the way back... he might be. Trivia *Vela shares his birthday with May. * Vela originally appeared on the jacket for False Cross from SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS. It is a sequel to Southern Cross from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. **Nova, Vela's nemesis who represents Southern Cross, appears on False Cross' jacket. *Vela made it in Pop'n Music through the public offering "Pop'n Creators Party" in which the staff take fan requests, some suggesting that the darker character on the False Cross jacket become a character in the game. Vela was announced alongside Smile on March 23rd. *Vela's name was first confirmed in Pop'n Music, and subsequently his character profile was added to the SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS site on April 14th, 2016. Later, his Pop'n character information was revealed on the 25th. *Vela is classified as a "guest character" on the official Pop'n Music site. *Vela's 2P color has much of the same appearance as Nova, including hair color. **Nova makes a cameo in Vela's FEVER! Win and Lose animation, along with Canopus' pet dog. Gallery Animations VelaNeutral.gif|Neutral VelaGood.gif|Good VelaGreat.gif|Great VelaFever.gif|FEVER! VelaMiss.gif|Miss VelaWin.gif|Win VelaFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win VelaLose.gif|Lose Vela2PNeutral.gif|Neutral (2P) Vela2PGreat.gif|Great Vela2PFever.gif|FEVER! Vela2PMiss.gif|Miss Vela2PFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Vela2PLose.gif|Lose Screenshots Profile Big_news_s_4.jpg|Notification image cha_main_vela_01.png False_Cross.png|Vela and Nova on the False Cross jacket CezUbRgWAAAQzCl.jpg|Vela with Nova and Canopus on the Pop'n Music eclale Vol. 2 rare card "Two of the Cross." Merchandise Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:SOUND VOLTEX Characters Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Characters